


An Old Flame

by haywoodaesthetic



Category: FAHC - Fandom, Fake AH crew - Fandom, GTA AU - Fandom, GTA Verse - Fandom, Ragehappy - Fandom, Roosterteeth - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haywoodaesthetic/pseuds/haywoodaesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Geoff Ramsey. Rich, retired and, most of all happy...or so he says. His old life of bloody hands and despicable crime is behind him, among other things. With his feet up and his skeletons safely hidden in his closet; Geoff was exactly where he belonged. Far from the mess that is the city of Los Santos, and even further from the life he once led. But when an old face comes knocking; is Geoff really ready to bury his old life for good or do old habits die hard?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Mr Ramsey

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first piece of fanfiction I've written for this fandom, and I've gotta say I'm happy with it! There are a couple more chapters ready to go so please let me know if you enjoyed this and i'll be sure to post them as soon as! Thanks so much in advance for reading. -haywoodaesthetic

Let’s start this story off by establishing one small fact: Geoff Ramsey was by no means a good man. Former Kingpin of the crime-filled cesspit that is Los Santos; Geoff had, for lack of a better term, a colourful past. In his younger days, petty theft and harmless robberies of convenience stores had filled his every waking moment. That, of course, escalated quicker than he had ever anticipated to high-risk operations and full-blown bank heists. Geoff’s life of crime had led him down a pretty rocky path, one that had forced his hand in making decisions that he wishes he could take back, decisions that he swears if he could wish for one thing in the world it would be a do-over; a fresh start. That’s exactly what Geoff was trying to do with his life at this very moment. He was currently living a fairly average life off the back of the last job he ever did as the Kingpin of Los Santos. 

As leader of the Fake AH Crew Geoff was at the top of the food chain, respected by every other crew that was trying to make their name in Los Santos. He had connections that spread throughout a whole caliber of people, from law enforcement right down to the homeless network. Geoff had it all; a crew that many would kill for, and a crew that would go above and beyond for him. Perhaps that’s why he left, took the easy way out. Being the leader of such a highly successful crew sounds like a lot of fun, and it was for a long time, but nothing ever came easy in that life. 

“There is no glory without sacrifice.” Geoff had always said that. He had always been the first to remind his crew before every job they ever did that nothing would come easy to them. The three youngest of his crew, Michael, Gavin and Jeremy, who would refer to themselves as ‘The Lads’, were perhaps a bit too young to understand what he had meant. They weren’t children by any stretch of the imagination, but each of them individually were so wrapped up in the blissful escape that the life of crime gave them that they never really had to think about the consequences or the repercussions of a job going wrong. Thankfully, under Geoff’s superb leadership, not many of their jobs did go wrong. Sure they had technical failures sometimes, the worst of which being Gavin and Michael completely losing their communication with the rest of the crew while they were breaking into the Chief of Police’s office, but that’s about as bad as it got. For them, at least. Geoff had been in the game a long time, and he knew what it meant to put it all on the line for your nearest and dearest. 

The others never really got to see that side of it, and Geoff didn’t really mind. He was more than happy to let his young protégés bask in the adrenaline that comes hand in hand with that life; they needn’t worry about the ins-and-outs of what came with running a crew. Geoff always thought to himself that if he were given the chance when he was a young criminal to be taken under the wing of a successful crew leader, he would’ve liked to enjoyed those moments while they lasted; because as soon as you’re the one doing the planning and putting the people closest to you in danger, man, that sure takes a hell of a lot of fun out of it.


	2. It's All Coming Back

It had seemed like a perfectly normal Saturday night for Geoff. He had taken what was supposed to be a short trip down to his local bar. What started off as “Sure, just one drink won’t hurt” had quickly descended into “I bet you $400 that you can’t down that bottle of whiskey.” Geoff was completely anonymous in this town, and he fucking loved it. To the people he saw regularly at the bar he was just some heavy tatted up old guy who could hold whiskey like a fucking champ. There were always rumours about him, of course. It’s a shock to anyone’s system to suddenly have some guy become a regular at your bar and almost immediately begin to make a massive dent on your supply of whiskey. Geoff’s favourite rumour that he heard about himself was that he was some kind of undercover cop sent to keep on eye on the owner of the bar. This was without a doubt the funniest thing he’d ever heard, because not only was the owner of the bar some dweeb who looked like he could barely lift a keg without pulling a muscle but because some these drunkards genuinely believed that Geoff, the guy who would constantly throw down hefty sums of money on bets he knew he’d lose, the guy who would make a point of getting everyone in the bar drunker than him so that he didn’t look so bad, could by any means be a cop.

As he stumbled home that night, definitely drunker than he should’ve been, Geoff couldn’t help but reminisce on the life he once led. All the talk from the bar about Geoff being an undercover cop had triggered something in him, which made him strangely nostalgic. Nobody in this godforsaken town knew who he was. Geoff was a complete stranger, just a dot on a map. It seemed like a lifetime ago since somebody recongised him as more than just a regular at some seedy bar. Did he really miss being the Kingpin of Los Santos? Sure. Of course he did. I mean, it wasn’t an easy job at the best of times, but no amount of whiskey could ever fill the hole in Geoff’s heart as much as his life of crime once did. There’s nothing quite like the thrill of a police chase or the sense of relief as your crew arrive at the rendezvous point, mostly unscathed. God damn it. He definitely missed it; but there was no way he could go back, Hell, there was no telling if there was anything even left for him there.

See, the part of the story that I neglected to mention was that Geoff didn’t exactly make a clean getaway from Los Santos. Sure, he was living a decent life off the back of his last job, but at what cost? He was almost certain that his crew would have dissolved by now, especially in the way that he left them. Whenever things did go wrong, Geoff was never that great at picking up the pieces. He would panic; his mind would go into overdrive. Either that or he’d shut down completely. In the very few ‘fight or flight’ moments that the crew had encountered together, well, let’s just say that Geoff always leaned more heavily towards ‘flight.’ It just so happens that there was always someone with him, usually his fellow Gent Ryan or his second in command Jack, in those moments to help him persevere through the problem. Except for the one time that there wasn’t. I’ll spare you the details, Hell; even Geoff isn’t exactly sure what really happened that night. Just know that, no matter what happened on that fateful evening, Geoff knew in his heart of hearts that going back was never an option for him.

He was approaching his apartment building now with the aching feeling of nostalgia rippling through his heart. He really wished that there was something he could do to right those wrongs and check up on his crew, but when he dropped off the face of the earth he left everything behind. He had no way of getting back in contact with the five people that would repeatedly risk life and limb for him, and he felt fucking awful about it. Geoff’s night after that went about as normally as they usually do. He stumbled through his apartment door and collapsed onto his sofa where he proceeded to fall asleep until late afternoon the next day.

The next few days were rough for Geoff, and he wasn’t quite sure why. Something was bugging him. Perhaps it was all the talk from the bar the other night but something felt off, like he was being watched. He brushed it off as paranoia and went about his next few days as normally as he could, given the circumstances. Lying low wasn’t the easiest thing for Geoff; he would get bored very quickly and with no one around him now to ease his mind, the boredom seemed to just consume him. He’d sleep for hours at a time and for the few hours that he was awake he was either at the bar or cuddled up to a bottle of whiskey playing video games at home. Some would argue that he had a pretty decent situation set up, but Geoff had never enjoyed downtime, and he enjoyed it even less now that he didn’t have anyone to spend his downtime with.


	3. Strangely Familiar

Geoff had spent this night as he had spent many others this week; at his favourite shitty bar. It was your usual Wednesday night, playing darts, doing shots and exchanging tales with drunken idiots whose names Geoff never cared to learn. Closing time rolled around quicker than Geoff had expected and soon everyone had spilled out onto the street and had started to head their separate ways. 

There was a familiar looking guy who was at the bar that night, Geoff had definitely seen him around before and he didn’t look the type to be hanging around in that sort of place. As everyone started to disperse he noticed this guy walking in the same direction as him, and with more alcohol than sense in his system at this point Geoff decided to strike up a conversation.

“Hey, uh, dude in the jacket. What’s your name, pal?” Geoff slurred as he slowed down so he could walk beside this stranger. 

“Who me? Don’t worry about it, man.” He mumbled as he picked up the pace. Geoff was suspicious at this point, who the fuck was this guy? He managed to speed up enough to place a hand on the guys shoulder and spin him around. He was much older than Geoff had anticipated, probably around his age. Smartly dressed, with glasses that framed his face perfectly and a mess of curly hair that peeked out from underneath the tightly pulled down baseball cap.

“No seriously, who are you?” Geoff raised his voice this time, studying his face intensely without realizing the tight grip he’d placed on this strangers shoulder.

“I told you” He spat, shoving Geoff’s hand violently away from his shoulder “Don’t worry about it.” And with that, the stranger took off into the darkness before Geoff could get a word in. 

The remainder of Geoff’s journey to his apartment consisted of him being incredibly confused and also quite concerned. He’d definitely seen that guy around before, especially in the last couple of weeks. He could’ve just been anyone, Geoff supposed, just another anonymous stranger in this city of washed up lowlifes. He tried not to think about it too much, Geoff always let his imagination get the better of him and he wasn’t about to let this bizarre encounter drive him insane. 

He was fumbling for his apartment keys in his pocket now when he noticed something. The door to his apartment was already open. He must’ve been seeing things; he definitely remembered locking up before he left. He was sure of it. Has someone broken into his fucking apartment?   
“If this is anything to do with that prick from the bar so help me God...” Geoff murmured as he approached the door of his apartment and peered inside. He could see the light on in the kitchen and he could hear the faint noise of whistling echoing throughout the apartment. If he wasn’t already pissed off about the fact that someone had broken in, he was definitely pissed off at the idea of this intruder making themselves a goddamn sandwich in his home.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Geoff screeched out loud as he burst into his own apartment. He wasn’t quite sure what he was trying to achieve because, in his current state, he certainly didn’t look very threatening and he damn well didn’t feel it, either. Geoff turned the corner of his apartment with such speed that he nearly toppled over, but then again that could’ve been the bottle of whiskey he’d consumed at the bar. Geoff wasn’t sure what to expect, or who for that matter, but he certainly didn’t expect was to see the silhouette of the intruder genuinely preparing a sandwich.

“Hey, asshole, what the fuck are you doing?” Geoff spat, with more aggression than he had anticipated. Now, whatever Geoff was expecting, it certainly wasn’t the events that followed from this evening. The harshness of an all too familiar voice filled the room around them, or at least that’s what it felt like. 

“Well, it’s good to see you haven’t lost your touch, Geoff.”


End file.
